Life When Two Girls Are In Love With Edward Cullen
by Fire xx Ice
Summary: Jessica likes Edward, Bella likes Edward. He has never liked any other girl, except as friends. One day he falls head over heels with a girl based on phone conversations they have. Who is this mystery girl and when will they meet? All Human
1. Conversations

Jessica's POV

**Jessica's POV**

I turned on the television; for it was 7:00 P.M. and _Hannah Montana_ was just coming on Disney Channel.

I watched and laughed every so often at the whole preview before the theme song.

After several long minutes, _The Best Of Both Worlds_ began playing.

I turned up the TV volume, jumped up, started dancing and singing as loud as I could.

_You get the limo out front._

_Oooh o ooh_

_Hottest styles every shoe every color._

_Yeah when you're famous it can be kind of fun._

_It's really you, but no one ever discovers._

_Who would've thought that a girl like me, _

_Could double life a superstar…_

I swayed my hips back and forth as I sang the climax on 'superstar'.

It was in this act that my older brother, Kyle, and his really hott friend, Edward walked in.

Edward burst out laughing, and Ky slapped his hand to his face.

I immediately stopped what I was doing.

My mind was demanding I sprint for the stairs, but my body was elsewhere.

"Can't I bring a friend over just _one_ time without having my 15 year old sister embarrass me to tears?" Kyle complained.

He was such and ass.

"Ugh, whatever. Andyou'd think that by now, Edward wouldn't be the only 'friend' you have. In all the years I've been living, _he's_ the only guy you've ever brought home. Care to explain your lack of friends, or girlfriends for that matter?" I snapped.

"Yes, _you_, my dear sister. I just don't want any of my other 16 year old friends witnessing the horror I call my family," Kyle stressed.

"Hey, ease up on her. Clumsiness and embarrassing yourself all the time's kinda cute. You just don't bring any one else over here, because they've all admitted they're attraction for her," Edward interceded.

_Attraction?_ I thought._ Older guys like me? Cool._

"Shut up! You've done it now! Her ego has advanced damn high after that statement," Kyle complained.

"Statement? So it's true?" I more stated than asked.

That really did boost my ego until I realized something, that meant Edward didn't like me, if he was the only one over at our house. The others weren't allowed, because they actually liked me. And he didn't.

"Yes," Kyle said dully.

With that last word I ran upstairs to think about why the hell _I _cared if Edward Cullen liked me or not.

**Bella's POV**

Today was a boring day as usual. It was now 7:00 P.M. and I couldn't stop thinking about Edward Cullen.

There was something about him. I didn't just like him because he was so inevitably gorgeous, there was something there besides just a pretty face.

He was the best friend a girl could ever wish for. He was loyal, kind, and sweet. He always knew how to make people laugh, and blow them away with his crooked smile.

If only I could get the nerve to call him. To talk to him. To IM him. Anything that would result in us exchanging words.

I thought about this as I drove over to my friend Jessica's house to surprise her with a movie night. Sure, she was a grade below me, but being the socialite I am, I talked to everyone in Forks. (Except Edward. Hell, I was even friends with his family.)

Finally, I arrived and I hopped out of my Porsche. I noticed her brother was home.

_Great_, I thought sarcastically.

He had a thing for me ever since I became friends with Jessica.

I began briskly walking towards the door, when I got there I knocked briefly.

There was talking going on inside. Probably about who was going to answer the door.

Eventually there were graceful footsteps headed for the front door.

Someone opened it, and I stared in shock at who it was.

Edward Cullen.

I stood there for a while, realizing I was staring. I think it must have been a few minutes.

I tried not to blush, but didn't succeed.

"Uh, I-I'm here for Jessica. Can I come in? Even though this is clearly _not_ your house," I added the last part to stabilize my staring.

He let out the most musical laugh I ever heard, then let me in.

"Yeah, it's not. Hey, aren't you Alice and Emmett's friend that came over last night?"

_He remembered me?_

"Yes, well I better go. Jess is expecting me," a lie.

"Can I get your name?" he asked, curiously. My heart skipped a beat, and I scolded it.

"Bella Swan. Any you're Edward, right?" I asked stupidly.

"I believe I am," he muttered. "Well, I suppose I'll let you go then. See ya, Bella."

I just headed upstairs, with Kyle 'checking me out.'

As I walked up the stairs, I reviewed our first conversation. I loved when he said my name. Most importantly, I loved when he said, _See ya._ Not bye, but see ya.

That means he wanted to talk to me again. _Me._


	2. Edward

Edward's POV

**Edward's POV**

"Come on, Eddy. PL_EAS_E get the door for me! I'll let you play Halo 3 when I lose, _and_ I won't complain when you laugh at how bad I am at video games," Kyle coaxed me.

I finally gave in. "Fine, you owe me."

I opened the door the see a brown–eyed girl staring at me. She was beautiful, and I couldn't help but think I knew her from somewhere. I stood there staring for a while, not knowing what to say.

When I was about to speak, she cut me off.

"Uh, I-I'm here for Jessica. Can I come in? Even though this is clearly _not_ your house."

I had to laugh both at how she stuttered, and the way she knew where I lived. Then it hit me.

I opened the door for her, then said, "Yeah, it's not. Hey, aren't you Alice and Emmett's friend that came over last night?"

I felt very comfortable around her, I could easily see myself befriending her.

Shock and remembrance crossed over her face.

"Yes, well I better go. Jess is expecting me."

That upset me a little, but I decided I at least wanted her name.

So, I asked, "Can I get your name?"

I can't believe I didn't notice her before this.

"Bella Swan. And you're Edward, right?"

I think she already knew the answer to that, because a smile teased her lips.

I murmured, "I believe I am."

I picked up my dragging voice and said, "Well, I suppose I'll let you go, then. See you, Bella."

And I really hoped I would see her again.

I looked at her as she walked upstairs and noticed Kyle doing the same, only with lust in his eyes.

I spoke before I let anger overwhelm me, "Dude, she's Jessica's friend. Stop drooling."

"I know, I know, but she's Jessica's friend that's in _our_ grade. Besides, have you seen her ride? Totally sweet."

I had seen it, but I preferred my Volvo. It _was_ quite fast, though.

I walked over to sit next to sit in the chair on the right of the couch, where Kyle was playing the XBOX.

"Yeah, but her dad's the Chief. Who would want to go through all those interrogations? And have you seen the size of her brother, Jacob? He'd kill any guy that touched her," I argued.

No way was he going to try and ask Bella out. I had a strange feeling she'd say yes. For some reason, I didn't want her to.

"Hey, a guy can dream, right? And what're you, her _boyfriend_?"

Great, he saw what I was trying to do. I kept up the act.

"No, I'm just warning you. As soon as I heard Swan, you know. The men in her family would kill any guy she dated."

"Well, she's dated guys before, right?" he inquired, pausing the game.

I hoped she hadn't, but with her beauty, that was unlikely.

"I don't know. I'm not her stalker. Let's just stop talking about it, okay?"

"Whatever you say, dude."

Kyle unpaused the game, and continued to play.

As he did this, I felt myself trying to decipher what his new emotion was burning inside me. By the end of the night, I still couldn't figure it out.

**Jessica's POV**

I heard a knock on my door.

I wasn't expecting anyone, so I asked, "Who is it?"

The person on the other side replied, "Bella. I came to surprise you."

"Come in." I heard myself say.

She came over and sat down beside me.

"Hey, did you see that Edward is over today?" I asked her.

She stiffened at the name.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

I told her about the whole _Hannah Montana_ incident, and she burst out laughing, as Edward had done.

"Hey, it isn't funny! I always embarrass myself when he is around," I retorted.

But, Bella only laughed harder.

"Hey, at least he didn't answer the door to some random person's house and dazzle you to death, as he did me," she said, with a smile on her face.

I felt myself being jealous.

"Really? He did that? I'm sure it was unintentional. And now I'm some random person?"

"Yes, only because this isn't actually his house."

We spent the rest of the time discussing how hott and dazzling Edward Cullen is.

I got pretty mad when Bella mentioned spending the day at Edward's yesterday, with Alice. It got better when she said he ignored her the whole time.

"Hey, Bella. You want to stay the night tonight?" I asked her.

"Uh, sure. Lemme call Charlie."

While she was downstairs, I thought of the perfect dare for her to do, since we always played that.

Then, I had my idea. I am so evil.


	3. Boldness

Edward's POV

**Edward's POV**

"Hey look, Kyle. I gotta head home. Esme gets really mad if I'm not home before 9:00 on a school night."

Wow, I must have been desperate to get out of there, using _Esme_ as an excuse.

"Yeah, sure dude. Catch ya later," Kyle said, still engulfed in video games.

He was so pathetic.

"Oh, and by the way, I'll let you know what Bella says when I ask her out."

Kyle winked at me.

I just grimaced and left. He was a pig. The poor girl should have been warned.

Who am I to say this, her father? Why do I care? I don't care. No, I can't.

I've only spoken to her today, maybe once before. Yeah.

I climbed in my Volvo and started it to drive away.

I couldn't help but wonder what Bella was doing up there with Jessica as I began to pull out of the drive way.

Jessica was a creep, and I couldn't see Bella hanging around her, at all.

I had at least 10 minutes before I got home. Great, too much time to let my thoughts drift.

I put in a cd of some of my piano compositions to ease my mind of any thoughts.

My plan worked for a few minutes, until I got to one that was inspired by my one and only girlfriend.

I switched it immediately and got to my mother's favorite.

The last piece made me wonder what it would be like to write a song for Bella. And _that_ only made me think of what it would be like for _her_ to be my girlfriend.

I shut the music off and put away the cd. Thinking of Bella this much was unhealthy. I need to get out more.

Finally, I came across a sharp curve that indicated home was merely a few blocks away.

About 30 seconds later, I pulled into the garage and shut off the car.

**Bella's POV**

I used the time I had to get downstairs to think of something that would be worthy of daring Jessica.

She always thought of better things than me.

I decided I'd call Charlie on my cell phone later, now I just grabbed a seat on the couch for a few minutes to think.

After a while of silence, although not in my head, I realized someone was watching me.

I turned to see that it was Kyle.

"Hey, Bella. Get bored of Jessica? I could show you a good time," he said, attempting to be alluring.

My instincts took over and I hopped off the couch, that he was hovering over.

I spoke shortly after.

"No thanks, and I better get back to Jessica. She's expecting me soon."

He stepped closer. I stepped back in response.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that. Why don't I just pick you up at seven tomorrow and we'll catch a flick and get some dinner? I don't think anyone will be home after either.

We could chill out here; just you and me."

I just about gagged, his thoughts were disgusting.

"No, and back off you jerk. If Jake or Charlie hear about this, you know that face of yours wouldn't look so good afterwards." I stood my ground, and he smirked.

"You and Cullen," I though he muttered. I couldn't be sure.

"What are you talking about?"

He grinned mischievously, like he knew something I didn't.

"Edward was all over me today when he realized my intentions of asking you out. He's got a thing for you. He was all Chief Swan and Jake on me. Just as you are now. Too bad you don't go for anyone that asks you out, maybe he would've asked you out by now."

My heart fluttered at the meaning of these words, but stopped myself when I realized I was talking to Kyle.

I decided to play it safe.

"Why do you think that I _want_ him to ask me out. Maybe I just don't like anyone. Or maybe your nose is where it shouldn't be. Personally, I think it's more the last one."

I saw slight defeat on his face.

"Fine. Play dumb all you want. You'll realize what I mean soon enough."

With those final words, I ran past him, back to Jessica.

**Edward's POV**

It was about two hours later, and I was at the piano (in my pajamas I might add), Debating over whether to write a song for Bella or not.

The phone rang, to my extreme pleasure. I needed a distraction.

"Hello, Edward Cullen speaking," I said politely.

The vice on the other line surprised. It was like I knew it from somewhere.

"Um. Hi. This is … um, uh … Tanya. Yeah, Tanya. I'm a friend of Alice's."

I responded quickly, "Uh, cool. Do you want me to go get her?"

"No, she told me to chat with you for a while. Something about a Bella makeover project she was working on? Yeah, well. What do you want to talk about?"

She certainly didn't sound like a Tanya. And Alice never mentioned her before.

Oh well, she never mentioned Bella before either, did she?

"Do you know Bella?" I asked, hopefully.

Her response enlightened me. "Sure. What do you want to know?"

I think this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	4. Suicidal

Bella's POV

**Bella's POV**

"Hey, Jess, would you mind telling your brother to stop stalking me, please? He asked me out before I could even call Charlie," I whined somewhat playfully.

"Yeah, uh, just call him on your cell now."

I rolled my eyes and called him.

"Hey, this is Bella."

"Bells? Do you know anything about an Edward Cullen?" Jake said angrily.

_Why would _he _want to know this?_

"Yeah, he goes to my school. He's also Alice and Emmett's brother. Why?"

"Well, you might want to tell him to stop calling here, unless he's suicidal," Jake said, bitterly.

_What?! Why did Edward Cullen call my house? This is insanity. His father, the doctor of Forks, must have concluded that I'm dying in three days. Edward found out first, and now he feels sorry for me. Yeah, that's it. Totally._

I finally realized I must have sounded like an idiot not saying anything.

"Jake, how exactly did the conversation go?"

**Edward's POV**

I was in the midst of a conversation with Tanya, her talking more than me, honestly. Then, the perfect question came to mind.

"Hey Tanya, you wouldn't happen to know Bella's phone number, would you?"

She paused, as if deciding whether to give that information up or not.

She finally spoke, "Yeah, I have it…"

I waited, wondering when she was going to tell me.

"Uh, Tanya, what is it then?"

The response was quick, but I didn't miss it, "5679098, look, gotta go. Bye, uh, I'll call you later."

Huh, that was strange. Oh well. I have a number to dial.

**Jessica's POV**

**(while Bella was downstairs)**

I finally decided what I'd do while she was gone. I'd call Edward Cullen.

It was perfect, she would be so mad. I could tell him lies about her the whole conversation. The plan itself was perfection.

I grabbed a phone book quickly, to look it up.

It didn't take long, they were the only number there.

Then, I snatched my phone and dialed it.

It rung twice.

"Hello, Edward Cullen speaking."

Wow, that was polite.

Then, I realized I needed a fake name.

"Um. Hi. This is…um, uh," then it hit me, TANYA! Perfect.

"Tanya, yeah Tanya. I'm a friend of Alice's."

He spoke quickly, "Uh, cool. Do you want me to go get her?"

Dang! I really needed to talk to him. I was suddenly reminded of Bella makeovers.

"No, she told me to chat with you for a while. Something about a Bella makeover project she was working on? Yeah, well. What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you know Bella?" he asked, almost hopeful. Getting what I want was going to be easier than I thought.

So, I said simply, "Sure, what do you want to know?"


	5. Chapter 5: The Dare

Edward's POV: Edward and Jake Phone Conversation

**Edward's POV: Edward and Jake Phone Conversation**

I dialed the number and prayed to God that I had heard it right.

_Ringing Once…_

_Twice…_

_Three Times…_

_A Fourth…_

I was getting impatient when a groggy male voice answered.

"Hullo?"

Huh, maybe _that _was her boyfriend. Or maybe I had the wrong number.

"Yes, this is Edward Cullen. Is Bella around?"

_Long Pause…_

"No, she _isn't _ around. Now, may I ask why you need to speak with her," he retorted.

This is definitely Jacob, her _brother_. Great, I'm screwed. The whole world hates me.

"Oh. Um, I was just curious. She seemed weird when I saw her today. I guess I just wanted to talk," I answered, figuring honesty was best.

I was wrong.

"Well, don't. Bella doesn't need guys like you following around her every where, trying to get into her pants!" He was furious.

I just couldn't believe he thought so little of his own male species. But yet again, I wouldn't doubt Kyle.

"I can assure you, that is not my purpose…" I started, but he finished.

"Maybe not now, but one day someone like you _or_ you will. I won't have it. Don't call again!"

_Beep…_

Great, that went fantastically. Maybe I should have asked for her cell. God am I stupid or what?

Yet again, maybe that was for the better. She would have thought I was stalking her if I randomly had her phone number.

I decided after this that I needed to got to sleep.

It was 11:30 PM and there was school tomorrow.

Where I'd see Bella. And Jacob.

My eyes widened. I guess I'd just have to prove him wrong.

I could never be more than Bella's friend. We would get to know each other, become friends. Have movie nights with Alice and Emmett.

But what would I do if she got a boyfriend, one that Jake approved of. One Charlie even approved of.

Wouldn't it be great if that was me? But it was too late. I already blew my chances with Jake. That means Charlie as well.

So, I actually will have to act like I feel nothing for her. Wow, this is gonna be a long friendship. If she even wanted to be friends with some one like me.

**Bella's POV**

I listened attentively, trying not to interrupt him as he explained the conversation.

I just couldn't believe he'd say that to Edward. He doesn't even like me. Alice probably told him to call when she couldn't. Jake way overreacted.

Finally, he finished and was breathing raggedly.

"Jake! I can't believe you would do that!" I stormed.

"Bells, you don't need guys like _him_ he's no good for you, even if you are just friends, or even acquaintances. I don't want you to get hurt. I'll never trust any guy around you. You're only 16, remember that," he replied too calmly, for my liking.

"Jake, I'm not a child, stop treating me like one. Besides, your only 15 and I don't go around controlling you. Just tell Charlie I'll be back tomorrow after school. I'm at Jessica's and I'm staying the night. Bye."

I clicked the phone shut, and Jessica was gawking at me, with an open mouth.

I was trying to decipher her expression, when she noticed me staring. She immediately clamped her mouth shut and looked away guiltily.

"Jess, do you know something I don't?" I asked shocked. She just continued staring down.

Then, I got mad for some reason.

"Dammit, Jessica, answer me!"

_**Changing Chapter Here**_

"No, Bells. Course not. We gonna play truth or dare now?" she answered sweetly.

I was taken back by her response, but obliged anyway. We sat on her bed, and she turned to face me directly.

"Bella, I already know what you're going to choose, but truth or dare?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dare, duh, Jess. We might as well call this game 'dare or dare' except the one time your picked truth."

She giggled. "I have one, but it's not nearly as 'risky' as the others."

"Just give it to me."

"Kay, here's the dare. Hmm. I dare you to start a phone conversation with Edward. Your name will be Tanya. You're going to tell him everything you know abut yourself as Bella."

"That's not bad at all, Jess. Isn't it a little pathetic."

"There's a catch, though, Bella. You can't actually talk to him as yourself until two weeks from now. If he decides he hates you, you have to return the feeling. No matter what. If he falls in love with you, not Tanya, you obviously have those feelings already. Got it?"

I gulped, "So the goal is to get him to fall in love with me? In TWO weeks. That will be near impossible."

"Yup."

"Whatever. Truth or dare, Jessica?"

"Truth."

"Ok, why truth?"

"Be aware this counts as your question, okay?"

"Right, whatever. Tell me."

"I chose truth because you had a very mischievous look on your face."

"Well, that was worth the answer," I replied sarcastically.

"Told you it wouldn't be. And also because I want to get started on your dare immediately." I groaned.

**Jessica's POV**

It was perfect, and the fact she didn't chicken out as I suspected was awesome, too. I had a gruesome second choice that involved worms and a can of green beans, but this was more humiliating.

If we were both Tanya, me saying crazy things about Bella, then Edward would surely think she was a crack head at the end of the week. At the very least a psychopath. Alice just couldn't find out. She'd know if she was friends with a Tanya, it's an unusual name. Dang it, Jess, you're SO stupid. I should have said a more common name. Whatever, the deed is done now.

These two weeks are going to be Bella's trip to my personal hell, without her even knowing it.

**I decided to change the drama in the chapter, so its edited. I like it better. The chapters will now start to get a little longer. I'm going to finish this as quickly as possible, because I have a lot of other stories, and this one is the most simple to write I guess. Other updates on stories will probably come out in the middle of June. Maybe earlier if I have spare time, but there's only twenty-four hours in a day. Let me know if you like this better. Even though Jessica isn't gone yet.**


End file.
